creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Pamiętasz mnie?
Chciałabym opowiedzieć Wam historię, która przydarzyła się kilkanaście lat temu. Zdarzyła się ona jeden, jedyny raz, niosąc ze sobą chaos oraz strach. W miejscu, gdzie teraz stoi stary, opuszczony dom, mieszkała dziewczynka, a raczej jej rodzina. Była to bardzo spokojna rodzina, było ich bardzo pełno w tamtym miasteczku. Kiedy jedna osoba przeżywała, inni tak samo. I na odwrót. Dwa lata później urodził im się syn, którego przyjścia wszyscy oczekiwali. Dano mu na imię Tom. Jednak wraz z narodzinami chłopca zmarła dziewczynka. Wszyscy byli tym bardzo zmartwieni, jednakże nie mogli tego okazywać. Trzeba było bowiem ochrzcić chłopca, a także zacząć się nim opiekować. Trzy dni później odbył się pogrzeb córki. Po mszy wszyscy wrócili do domów tak, jakby nic się nie stało. Wkrótce miał zapaść zmierzch. Mama popatrzyła na zegarek, jednak go nie zobaczyła. Nie mógł przecież sam spaść ze ściany, ponieważ byłoby słychać hałas, a w domu nie ma nikogo, komu by on przeszkadzał właśnie w tym miejscu. Pomyślała, że może pomyliła miejsca, więc rozejrzała się wszędzie, ale nic nie zobaczyła. Wtedy przypomniało jej się, że dwa dni temu, dziwnym trafem, zegar spadł sam ze ściany, właśnie w godzinę śmierci jej córki, więc został oddany do naprawy. Mama poszła więc do pokoju, by położyć chłopca spać. Wkrótce również sama zasnęła. Nie była to spokojna noc. Była dziwna, inna, niż wszystkie. Mamie śnił się bardzo dziwny sen. Ktoś ciągle zapalał i zgaszał światło, chodził we śnie, a także słychać było dziwne szmery. Otworzyła więc oczy, przekręciła się na drugi bok, i zmrużyła oczy. Śnił jej się dokładnie taki sam sen, jak wcześniej. To było bardzo dziwne. Mama nigdy nie miała koszmarów w nocy. Postanowiła pójść do pokoju, w którym spał chłopiec. Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok, a potem popatrzyła w okno. Zobaczyła coś bardzo dziwnego, wręcz przerażającego. Nie zobaczyła normalnego widoku, który zawsze widzi, kiedy tamtędy przechodzi, czy też spogląda. Była jakby w innym świecie. W oddali zobaczyła dziwną, szarą postać, siedzącą na pniu, fałszywie uśmiechniętą i spoglądającą właśnie w jej stronę. Mama popatrzyła się za siebie, by zobaczyć, czy jest rzeczywiście w swoim domu. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w okno i nie zobaczyła już nic podobnego. Zdziwiona wróciła do sypialni i położyła się do łóżka. Zamknęła oczy, zaczęła rozmyślać o tym, co przed chwilą zobaczyła. Pomyślała, że to wyobraźnia płata jej figle. Może naoglądała się zbyt dużo horrorów, które pomieszane z radością z powodu narodzin dziecka i smutkiem na pogrzebie córki, przyniosły jej taki, a nie inny sen. Jednak kilka minut później zrobiła się bardzo senna, zamknęła oczy. W nocy nie obudziło jej już nic. Ale rano wstała wcześniej, niż zawsze. Pierwsze, co postanowiła sprawdzić, to to, czy jej syn jeszcze śpi. Na szczęście było tak, jak myślała. Z kolei poszła do kuchni, potem do łazienki, a na końcu do ogrodu. Nigdzie nie ujrzała tej dziwnej, szarej postaci, siedzącej na pniu. Wróciła do domu, a potem zobaczyła coś dziwnego. To na pewno nie było włamanie, jej syn spał, a tylko ona chodziła po domu. Jakimś dziwnym trafem, zegar znów był na ścianie. To wydawało jej się przerażające. Przecież dwa dni temu poszedł do naprawy. Jakim więc sposobem znów znalazł się na ścianie? Jeszcze w tym miejscu, gdzie wcześniej wisiał. Mama jeszcze raz, uważnie, rozglądała się po domu. Była przestraszona. Bała się, że coś jej grozi, a tym bardziej bała się o syna. Może ktoś ją prześladuje, kogo ona nie widzi? Jednak nic ją nie powstrzymało, by rozejrzeć się jeszcze raz po domu. Zegar był na ścianie, lustro w łazience wisiało tam, gzie wisieć powinno. Wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Tylko jakby widok przez okno znów był straszny. Znów zobaczyła tą samą, szarą postać z fałszywym uśmiechem. Jednak teraz zbliżała się ona do mamy. Nie była to normalna osoba, ponieważ przeniknęła przez okno i znalazła się się w domu. Przestraszona mama upadła na podłogę, a potem zaczęła czołgać się w tył, kiedy ta szara postać zaczęła iść do przodu, a mama coraz to bardziej się cofała, potykając się o różne przedmioty. Nagle postać stanęła, i przybliżyła głowę do mamy, spoglądając w nią wielkimi, czarnymi oczami. Wreszcie zapytała: -Boisz się mnie? Mama była zbyt przestraszona, by jej odpowiedzieć, ale zdołała wykrztusić z siebie jakieś słowa: -K-Kim jest-jesteś? Postać uśmiechnęła się szeroko i okrążyła przerażoną mamę. -Naprawdę mnie nie pamiętasz? Kiedy ja umierałam, ty urodziłaś syna. Syna, który będzie cierpiał tak, jak ja. Byłaś zbyt szczęśliwa, by sobie o mnie przypomnieć, interesowało cię tylko dziecko. -Powiedz mi kim jesteś... Szara postać zamyśliła się. Wkrótce zaczęła się oddalać, a potem zniknęła. Ale przed tym powiedziała coś jeszcze: ,,Syna, który będzie cierpiał tak, jak ja.... Echo odbijało się od ścian, roznosząc głos szarej postaci po całym domu. Mama podniosła się, otrzepała, i pobiegła do pokoju syna. Zaczęła płakać, płakać bardzo głośno. Bała się, że dziwna, szara postać może skrzywdzić jej dziecko. Tylko ono jej już pozostało, bowiem córka zmarła. Pogłaskała syna po głowie i bardzo mocno go przytuliła. Była naprawdę przerażona. Wkrótce syn się obudził. Uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko i przytulił mamę. Dzień minął bardzo szybko, nawet nie wiadomo, kiedy. Znów zapadł zmierzch, a raczej noc. Ciemna, spokojna noc. Mama postanowiła, że położy syna obok siebie, by mieć pewność, że tej nocy będzie bezpieczny. Ale spokój przerwała szara postać, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Tym razem mama postanowiła nie okazywać strachu. -Czego ode mnie chcesz? - Zapytała. -Nic od ciebie nie chcę. Co mi teraz potrzebne? Wszystko zmarnowałaś. -Co zmarnowałam? I powiesz mi wreszcie, kim jesteś?! Nie chcę marnować czasu ,,na rozmowę z tobą. -Nie chcesz marnować czasu na rozmowę ze mną? To na syna też nie będziesz marnowała czasu. -Co masz na myśli?! -Nie zastanawiaj się... Chcę, by był taki, jak ja. Niech dołączy do mnie. Wkrótce szara postać oddaliła się, zostawiając za sobą słowa: ,,Syna, który będzie cierpiał tak, jak ja''. Mijały miesiące i lata. Mama nie dożyła dwóch lat. Zmarła kilka dni po śmierci półtora rocznego synka. Kiedy przejdzie się obok tego starego, opuszczonego domu, można usłyszeć słowa dziwnej, szarej postaci, mówiące: ,,Syna, który będzie cierpiał tak, jak ja... Pamiętasz mnie?'' Kategoria:Opowiadania